The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, a service provider simultaneously provides services based on a plurality of wireless technologies in many cases. A main domestic service provider has introduced WCDMA, CDMA, WiBro, and a WLAN (WiFi) technology corresponding to a wireless local area network to construct and service a network. Further, currently, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network is actively introduced.
The inventor(s) have experienced that in a heterogeneous network environment where various networks coexist, a current method in which a terminal device uses a data service through the heterogeneous networks may correspond to a passive method in that the method is an access network selection method by a direct change by a terminal device user which excludes a service provider's controllability when a service provider side is considered.
Meanwhile, at present, as various wireless devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC and the like increase, a data service charge decreases, and various large-capacity data services increase, a network load rate of the service provider rapidly increases, and thus network investment costs are excessively spent and service stability is threatened.
Accordingly, the inventor(s) have noted that a new service scheme capable of actively selecting an access network of a terminal device according to a network status in the heterogeneous network environment where various networks coexist and efficiently transmitting data by using the selected network is required.